Reflections
by ShanMah
Summary: (OS, request) Hermione has been hired to tutor Draco's Malfoy's son during the summer - suspicious, isn't it? (rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, everything relative to Harry Potter belongs to the godlike J. K. Rowling.

**Rating:** M (cussing, lemon)

**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione

**Additional information:** This oneshot was written as part as the same anonymous request as "Through the glass", "Medical procedure", "The sponsorship" and "Cheer me up", all of which took part in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. My requester is making me move on Harry Potter now, woot!

**Reflections**

"I don't get why you do this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Here he went again.

"Ron," she started.

"I really don't get it," he insisted, "Malfoy's a twat, why are you helping him?"

"I'm not helping Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied, putting a third book in her suitcase. "I'm helping his son."

"Oh, there's a difference between the two of them?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, there is," she replied, glaring at her husband. "Draco Malfoy's a dick. His son's a nice kid that needs help _bad_ in History of Magic."

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"This'll only take a couple of hours," she said. "Rose's spending the day with Victoire at Fleur and Bill's. I made you onion soup for lunch."

With the faintest "pop", Hermione vanished.

She appeared in front of a mansion's door; she immediately rang the bell. It didn't take long for the door to open on a beautiful woman with blond curls and striking blue eyes. She smiled to her.

"Ah, Hermione," she said, "Please, come in."

She stepped aside to allow the guest inside, and then she closed the door behind her.

"He's been expecting you," Astoria said. "Upstairs. You know the way."

Hermione smiled.

"Yes I do."

She climbed up the elegant stairs: once upstairs, she opened a door and got inside the room - a master bedroom. One could legitimately ask himself: "why go in a bed room to help a kid in History of Magic?", but then we would have to consider that "one" was very naive, much like Ron, to believe that Draco Malfoy, of all people, would hire Hermione Granger, of all people, to help his kid in school.

The door was barely closed when she felt hands around her waist, pulling her flush against a male body. Squeaking in surprise, she dropped the suitcase on the floor.

"You're late," Draco's voice hissed to her ear.

She felt him hard already, his erection pressed against her butt through their clothes.

"You need to be taught a lesson," he continued, leading her towards the bed. "You need to be punished."

Hermione closed her eyes: she felt the heat between her legs already, and he hadn't even actually begun yet.

"Yes," she breathed, pushing her lovely ass against his hardened cock, "I misbehaved, punish me, I deserve it..."

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, laying her across his lap, face down: wasting no time, he lifted her skirt on her hips and removed her white lace panties, exposing the round shape of her butt. Hermione arched her back, showing her bare ass as much as she could to Draco: with a loud clacking noise, he spanked her, making her squeak. He stared down at the creamy skin that now bore the red mark of his fingers and grinned, satisfied.

"Again," she begged, "I deserve more, I've been really bad, punish me-AH!"

The second slap on her ass surprised her - though she had been asking for it quite explicitly.

"Again," she moaned, "Again, I'm sure I've been more naughty than this, show m-AH!"

She whimpered at the third slap: it was loud and it left her skin burning, and yet it also left her wanting more. He didn't wait for her to beg anymore: he spanked her loudly, repeatedly, causing her to moan, squeak, whimper and shriek every time his hand landed on the round shape of a butt cheek. Hermione lifted her head, her eyes meeting their reflections in the big mirror: her body across his lap, her naked ass, his slaps, his smirk every time he spanked her. She felt a guilty pleasure build up inside of her at that vision.

The spanking went on for a while, until Hermione's butt was bright red. At this point, Draco's hand slid down, and he slipped two fingers inside of her. She moaned: in the mirror, she saw him arching an eyebrow.

"Does Weasel know how wet getting your ass spanked makes you?"

She shook her head.

"It's n-not just the spanking," she confessed, I was w-et all morning thinking of you."

In the mirror, Hermione saw Draco's satisfied grin: inside of her, his fingers curved and moved in a "come here you" fashion, rubbing an especially sensitive spot inside of her. It sent jolts of pleasure inside of her, making her moan and spread her legs a little.

"Does Weasel suspect that his wife is such a horny slut?"

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red both in reality and in the reflection.

"Does he?" Draco insisted, sliding a third finger inside.

"Of course not."

She sighed with pleasure.

"He would never think that I need release so desperately... and even _if_ he did, he couldn't give me that."

The fingering was getting more intense: Hermione moaned, her breath getting heavier. Draco's expert fingers moved in and out of her pussy, causing wet, obscene noises. Pleasure was building up inside of her and she closed her eyes, panting.

"Oh God," she moaned between her parted lips, "God yes, yes..."

Draco had no idea who or what this "God" was, but there was one thing he knew: once Hermione started speaking its name, it meant one thing and one thing only.

"OH GOD-" she cried out.

Her muscles tightened around his fingers, her whole body stiffening as she came noisily, her juices dripping on his hand: and then her body relaxed and she laid on him, out of breath, her legs shaking. After a while, she got off him, sliding down, her knees hitting the floor. Draco unfastened his belt, and she heard his zipper: she smirked and got between his legs, her hand reaching out for his manhood.

"Oh fuck yes," Draco sighed when she took him inside her mouth.

He dug his fingers in her caramel hair, moving his hips in rhythm with her.

"Yes," he breathed, holding her down for a couple of seconds before letting her go up again, "Suck my cock, suck it hard you little bitch-"

Hermione was not someone that you would expect to allow anyone to speak to her like that, much less enjoy it: but in Draco's mouth, those words were a huge turn on - not that she wasn't turned on already.

"You kiss Weasel with those lips?" he viciously asked, pushing deeper into her mouth. "With that tongue?"

He chuckled and then moaned as the sensations on his dick became more intense.

"That's right, suck it like a whore then kiss him like nothing happened - fuck-"

He threw his head back and moaned, filling her mouth with his cum: she dutifully swallowed the creamy semen. Whatever was left of their clothes was quickly discarded, and before she knew it, Hermione found herself on her hands and knees on Draco's bed. She smirked, arching her back to show him every detail of her: he got behind her and rammed into her, making her moan loudly.

"You make love to your wife in that bed?" Hermione asked, smirking. "Fuck me, ride me, I'll cum all over her sheets-"

Draco's hand pushed her head down on the mattress: her head was turned on the side and again, Hermione could see their reflection in the large mirror. She could see her flushed face and lusty eyes, she could see his perfect alabaster body, every muscle tense as he fucked her hard. She could see his satisfied grin as he plowed her cunt, as well as her twitchy face, her parted lips from which many erotic moans and cries could be heard. She could even see his cock, glossy with her intimate juices, thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Harder, God, harder-"

She cried out when he obliged, ramming vigorously into her, fucking her like an animal. Their skins made flapping noises as their violently entered in contact with each of his thrust, and Hermione couldn't take out her eyes of his cock, hard and big, relentlessly going in and out of her with wet, obscene noises, giving her pleasure that her husband would never be close to giving her.

"Oh God," she moaned when he gave one especially deep thrust, "Yes, yes, keep doing that,_yes_-"

For the second time, she came loudly, moaning and whimpering under him: he felt her muscles giving up and held her hips as her upper body collapsed on the bed, crying out in the pillow. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to catch up her breath, but Draco had no plans of giving her the time to come back to her senses, and she felt him between her butt cheeks.

She threw her head back when she felt him slid inside of her, slowly, carefully. He lifted her upper body and pressed her against his firm torso, caressing her breasts as he finally fully entered her.

"You ass' so fucking tight," he viciously said to her ear, "It's like no one's been there since I gave you homework, how small can a weasel's dick be?"

She blushed slightly. In their last "lesson" last week, Draco had made her discover anal sex and had requested that she did it with Ron, only, only... well, let's say that for the first time in her life, Hermione Jean Granger hadn't been able to do her homework.

"It's still only been you."

"Oh?"

In the mirror, she saw him arching an eyebrow: one of his hands slid down her flat stomach.

"And why didn't you obey?"

His hand had reached her cunt and he began stroking her: a moan escaped her parted lips.

"Why?"

Both the hand and his voice were getting more insistent.

"Because Ron couldn't," she replied, "We tried a couple of times and he would always... finish... before actually getting in-"

She heard him chuckle.

"Well," he whispered, his moves slow and languorous, "I guess I can't fault you for that."

The slowness at which his manhood and his fingers were moving were almost like torture to Hermione. She didn't want it slow and calm with him, she wanted it rough, brutal: but she also knew that she would have to ask for it - _beg_ for it, even. She knew that Draco took even greater pleasure in their meetings because she was Ron's wife, she knew the thought of stealing his rival's wife made him hard as much as her body and eagerness did.

"Harder," she pleaded, arching her back to feel him deeper, "Harder, please..."

She saw his cunning smirk in the mirror.

"Why?"

"Because I need it," she confessed, feeling ashamed, "I need your big cock to make me cum."

"Oh, that," he replied, the sly smirk on his lips growing bigger.

Wasting no more time, Draco pushed her upper body against the bed and began thrusting faster into her: his other hand was still playing between her legs, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Again her eyes found the large mirror, allowing her to see his perfect body as he rammed into her: she dug her gaze into her own eyes, darkened with lust. Her eyes went from her pleasured face to Draco's cock sliding in and out of her tight asshole.

"Oh God-"

His hand on her clit, his cock plowing her, her own moans, their reflections in the mirror: she was near that edge again, so close, so close, closer with each thrust, each movement from his fingers, until he pushed one last time into her and she was sent over that edge, cumming loudly, digging her face in the pillow. Behind her, she felt Draco lose control as well, filling her ass with his semen, and they both collapsed on the bed, two sweaty, panting bodies pushed over their limits. Hermione smirked and rolled over, facing him.

"I got it, Mr. Malfoy," she teasingly said.

He arched an eyebrow.

"I won't be late again."


End file.
